User talk:Jack Goldwrecker.
Gutan Tag , welcome to my talk page! Why you might be writing to me? ' *'Meet in game? Send time, place, server, and date. *'Anything else? Don't be shy! Leave a message!' Like always, please follow these rules... *'No mean or rude language on this talk page' *'No talking in foreign languages' *'Please, if you have something mean to say then either PM me or don't say it at all. ' *'Please remember to sign your messages by four tildes (Lord Jack Goldwrecker 19:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC)), and always start them with a heading (Heading 2)' Danke, Merci, Gracias, Вы, ''' '''Jack Goldwrecker Renaming user page Please don't move your user page, only wikia staff can do that. If you have a problem with your user name. Please contact wikia staff and request a name change. OR ask an admin to ban this account allowing you to create a new one. .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Please stop Can you please stop going around claiming you own people's pages and servers? It's getting annoying, and people don't appreciate it when you go straight to a server and do that.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Messages Please refrain from removing Admin warnings. Thank you.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope you like it, Sorry Jack but some parts were to tricky to add to your painting. Paintings Sorry Jack but some of the screenshots that you sended to me are to blurey... Ok idk how to spell that lol but anyway send me close up screenshots of you please. If not then meet me at Tortuga Antik server. Chatban This is just a notice. You dont need to reply to it Re:Chatban Your chat ban is for a day a day = 24hours please stop bothering us chat mods/admins because if you keep complaining it will become a BIGGER chat ban re I Music Embeds are only doable by admins ,so there no point for a page for that and other users have figured out the image alignment code, so I think you should be able to as well.--'Tama63' 15:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Jack Will ye join my new wiki? I'll make you a bureaucrat, rollback, and maybe even an admin if ye join. Here's a link. http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki 07:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 2 cane Problems First we cannot make a Blue head of a lion. the Paint with either chip or wear off We encourage Wooden, Silver, Gold or some kind of Metal for the top of the Cane Oh and Curved head or a Rounded cane? Ok i tried my best on it Jack,my apologizes. Jack, ive been kickbanned, talk to you later. KellyStormEagle (= hello(= Pic :P ''Madster'' ''of'' 05:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Jim's page I noticed you changed User:Jim Logan's userpage. Please note this is agaisnt Wiki rules, and can result in punishment if you continue. Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) POTCO Germany wiki Hallo! It's me Jack. Please edit on my wiki so then I can make you admin. Oh and I've been learning German. Sorry Jack, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I just wanted to make a joke! I actually know it, so what does it change?! Please :( Sorry I'm sorry, I was trying to kick Pears, but hit the wrong button. You are unblocked now. Ahoy mate!! Johnnydapirate 17:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Wanna See Something? Follow said link below... CLICK MEH!!!! --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Your recent actions Hi Jack, your recent comments to other members of the community have been a bit rude and unkind, I'm not giving you any offical action, but treat this a warning :( -- -- 'Tama63' 15:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Jack, I'm sorry that I gave no notice of my leave. I'll be on at some times most likely so it may not be a complete leave. If I decide on that, I'll make a new blog... I'll miss you, and hope to see you around. ''' '' 03:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you hellp me edit Cold Blooded. I have no clue how to use this code. Sam Hookskull 23:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Stub template. Hey Jack, I'm getting very annoyed that you are marking things for deletion that are stubs. And I'm also annoyed that you are using the wrong stub template. You should be using not . It looks more professional to use the stub template. I'm deleting stubgun because you will be the only one to use it and it is a waste of a template. PS. When using a stub template, put it on the page, not in the comments! Ok, sorry. I don't mark stubs for deletion, I only did that a few times, not anymore. Jason Ironskull Sorrym but Jaon Ironskull is not a stud, and please do not edit it again. Thank you :) Johnnydapirate 01:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, but Jason Ironskull happens to be a stub. If you don't wish it to be a stub, you'll have to extend its info. I even asked an admin, sorry. Jack Goldwreceker Jack what's spam? Please read my play write and see what you think. Its called Piracy Emily Darkvane That video from long ago, no that wasn't her; it was just some teenager at a school singing a cover for "Impossible" for a talent show, that must have been her older sister or something, that can't be Emily. Btw, Law's Brigade Wiki is not being shut down but being given a SPOTLIGHT! Wow, Wikia is blind. Pencil- (talk) Indeed, Emily must have just been faking all this time, she told Jarod that the whole Law's Brigade Wiki is about 10-12. I'm shocked that they're getting the spotlight though, why not shut them down? Please, pardon my French but they are ignorant, self-centered, overdramatic, idiotic trolls. Sorry if that offends you because I mean all of the people from Law's Brigade except the ones who aren't trolls and all "kiss my butt". Pencil- (talk) It's fine. I'm going to see if I can get that wiki shut down, and see if I can "straighten out" "Merrystar" over there. Jack Goldwrecker Wake up There are people waiting for you online game. - Geoffrey O'malley Chat Ban Personal Note Please think about how the wiki would be without rules, and how chaotic it would be. :) Thanks, 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!! Nah, jk. There's no emergency. Just get on special chat. -- Jeremiah Garland ?? What was that? I was asking him a simple question. I knew I didn't have enough, and you didn't have to antagonize the matter by saying what you did. It wasn't needed. I'm not going to keep replying because I wish not to argue. Next time, when i'm just asking a simple question, don't ignore it and say " Zel leave." "Parax. is right." "You don't have enough edits." I only asked what happened to the message, and how do I find my edits, which got answered anyway. This could have been avoided by either not speaking, and letting me finish my question(S), or you could have taken the "nice" approach and answered them. So goodbye, for now... Zel Marque You seem pretty cool jack, I am a nerd Also, and I play guitar, and I also have ADHD. I also am not very good at athletics, and am trained in tai Kwon do Oi! When could you get on the game?-- 19:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Messages Yes you noob >_< I couldn't PM you! left the chat :P Could We Talk? There's something I kinda need to say... Could we meet on Skype sometime soon? The wiki chat lags too much for me. '''Madster washere 11:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I know I said nevermind on the chat, but this is important and I know I need to tell someone. Don't let me back out from saying.... Madster washere 17:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Message Check your Skype messages, dont bring anyone else into it please. I'm barely willing to say this at all. Madster washere S 00:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll be home in two minutes, just wait. Jack Mad, get online. I'm not waiting. It's just going to torture you, and now it's torturing me. I'm not blaming anything on you, I just can't stand to see you like this.... don't leave me like this. Please, I promise you that I can help. Just tell me... Jack I found this photo. :) Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 01:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Notification As per rule 42, "Do not make blogs directly insulting a user of this Wiki, or with the intent or purpose to cause a riot or drama. Any such blogs will be deleted, and action taken against the creator.", your blog has been deleted. It states in the rule that action shall be taken against the creator, however, seeing as this rule is only a couple weeks old, Parax and I have decided not to take any action. Be aware, however, that continuing to publish these blog posts will result in action being taken. 19:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reaver Industries FROM THE DESK OF RICHARD VENABLES OF REAVER INDUSTRIES Greetings to Tsar Ivan VIII, I Richard Venables wishe to know if you have made a decision on my proposal to the Russian Government to have Reaver Industries become the main Powerhouse for economy in Russia, we are of course willing to provide Russia with some of the finest weapons around, these weapon can fire off six shots in twenty four seconds, and only take seconds to reload, if you are intrigued, please contact me, i know that you will make a wise choice but please consider my proposal, as we support the homeless and orphans with work! Sincerly '' ''I Remain ~Richard Reaver Venables of Edrington~ In reply to your most humble request, '' ''Yes, I have decided that you will be the main Powerhouse for the economy in Russia. Thank you for your proposal and generosity, and I hope we can continue to work together in the future. Signed, '' ''Tsar Ivan VIII ''Russia'' '' Hello to Tsar Ivan VIII!'' It is I, Mikhail Volkov. You might still know me by the name I aquired in the Caribbean, Roger Decksteel. After a rather long period of being inactive, I am back (and better than ever)! However, I understand that since my absence, many things have changed. I know Garland installed you as the new Tsar of Russia, and booted me out of the royal family due to my inactivity. I did not take quite a liking to this, since Russia is my home, and I was born to be the leader of it. Because of this little... detal, per se, something must be worked out between us. I wish to be the Tsar of Russia once more and retake the throne, but you're currently Tsar. I do not want to get any sort of violence or drama started, so I think that the throne should either be handed back to me, or we can work an alternative out. Thank you, and sorry for the inconveniance. I hope to see you again! FROM THE DESK OF TSAR MIKHAIL VOLKOV '''Tsar Mikhail Volkov ''' Hi Jack Goldwrecker I have been kicked out of the British for no absolute reason what so ever. I have realized the British back in the day were Christians but the roleplaying false British people arent like reality ones back in the day. I have come to Prussia and am wanting to join your army. Get back to me when you can. ~ Cole I dont know if you messaged me or not but if you did yes Im not in any army yet but Im a Christian and the british are doing evil things please I want them ddone. Hello Have ye quit POTCO Jack? 00:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) N. Crestbreaker Category:POTCO